Window to the Soul
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: They say the eyes are the windows to one's soul. On one calm night, Thomas and Emily find themselves looking into their eyes and witness the depths of their souls before them.


One late evening on the Island of Sodor, all the engines, except Thomas and Emily were asleep. While their friends were asleep, the blue and emerald engines were watching the sun disappear as the stars began to shine in the darkening sky. It was another one of those times they liked to spend watching Sodor nighttime together. Neither engine felt the need to talk. They just let the peaceful silence sink into each other as the night began to stir up its own sounds. Chirping crickets, occasional owl hoots, and the gentle breeze of the evening wind.

Thomas continued to look at the stars as more and more of them appeared in the sky. But as he looked at Emily, his attention was drawn away from the night and to her beauty. She, the most beautiful engine on Sodor, and in the world, was what mattered to him above all else. He had kind, faithful friends in the Steam Team, Annie and Clarabel and many other friends to make him happy, but none of them could ever compare to the emerald engine who changed his life forever…Emily.

Thomas decided to comfort his angel in the night. He quietly turned round on the turntable and slowly huffed towards her. This made Emily look at Thomas with slight excitement in her eyes. Thomas' buffers touched Emily's and both engines looked at each other intently.

They said nothing, not because of how peaceful they felt together, but something else. Thomas found himself looking directly and intently into Emily's beautiful eyes. Emily found herself completely concentrated on Thomas' eyes too.

As Thomas looked, he could see a very small shine, a little glimmer twinkling in Emily's eyes. Thomas thought her eyes were beautiful, but also very expressive. He could see so many emotions inside her. Her eyes were windows to her soul. As she slowly smiled at her love, Thomas saw a joyful little twinkle in her eyes that proved her kindness and sweetness towards her friends. This told him that she didn't need to smile all the time to prove she was happy. He could just look for that twinkle in her eyes and know she was happy.

Suddenly, Emily's eyes lost that little twinkle and was replaced with a shiny, moist glow in the moonlight. Thomas felt she was becoming a little sad as she was still sensitive to her dark days. He watched as her eyes became wetter and he very gently touched his nose to hers to make her feel even safer. He looked down at her nose as it touched his then he looked back at her eyes. The moisture had faded and he saw even more light and sparkle in her eyes. Along with her happy smile, Thomas could tell by the lovely twinkling in her eyes she felt much better now that he was holding her close to him.

Emily, too was enthralled by Thomas' eyes. As she looked right into them, she could see a little glimmer in the very centre. Not just any glimmer. It was a very tiny shine that was his inner demon which only she, with her kind and gentle presence could calm and keep under control. She could see so much character and underlying emotions that only she could sense. Just like he told her once, she was the best and only cure to his inner demon and self-control. She wondered if this inner demon was, by any means, risky.

But she looked even closer into his eyes and began to see everything clearly. As she watched the very tiny glow shine brighter in his eyes, she could tell that his inner demon wasn't made of anything bad such as anger, vengeance or wanting power. It was born by his strong emotions and his ever-lasting love for her. She could tell despite the fact that Thomas could be a very scary engine when he became very angry and out of control, ultimately, his inner demon's true intention and wish was to protect her from any and all harm. Part of this desire to keep her safe was spawned from Thomas' deep, unequaled love for Emily and his wish to save her from her most painful days.

Looking so intently into each other's eyes made Thomas and Emily cry silently. Neither one sniffled or sobbed. They simply let their eyes form tears of peaceful happiness and love. They let their tears gather and fill within their eyes until they couldn't hold back anymore. They blinked at each other and their tears flowed gently down their faces. After some time, their tears dried and they managed to compose themselves.

They resumed their smiles and touched each other's noses, sending a gentle, warm flow through each other. Thomas and Emily were so lost in their love and care for each other, they couldn't speak. No words could possibly describe this much beauty. Thomas smiled at Emily, revealing his handsome, white teeth and Emily smiled back the same way. The moonlight gave off a lovely sparkle of their teeth, making them both feel even happier and more peaceful.

At long last, the Knapford clock struck twelve, and Thomas and Emily silently decided to call it a night. Ever-so gently, Thomas pushed Emily back into her berth, never taking his eyes away from hers. They were so beautiful. Full of light and purity, expression and beauty.

Emily didn't keep her eyes off Thomas' either. She absolutely loved how much she could see within them. She loved how much she could see what care and devotion he had for her and what he would do to make sure she was always happy and safe.

Thomas kissed Emily's soft, beautiful cheek very gently, making her smile with her lovely white teeth. She softly kissed his cheek and fell asleep. As Thomas fell asleep too, the past echoed through him and his angel as they heard each other's voices in their memories.

 _"You have the most beautiful smile ever."_

 _"Aww, you're so sweet."_

 _"But it's true."_

 _"Well, you're the one who put that smile on my face, Thomas."_

 _"You're the most precious thing in my whole life, and I will never stop caring about you. I love you, Emily."_

 _"…I couldn't bare to live my life if I hadn't met you. I love you too, Thomas. I love you so much…"_

As Thomas and Emily slept together, the air became slightly cooler. Autumn was coming to Sodor and a world of different colours would soon arrive for both engines to see and enjoy.

* * *

Well, that was certainly different wasn't it? My first story with no dialogue, with the exception of the flashbacks at the end, my shortest story too. The next story will be "Autumn Colours", the ending of this story is a small foreshadow to said story. So in your reviews, tell us what you thought of the story and I'll see you next time with "Autumn Colours."


End file.
